G Gundam Season One
by The Steel Angel
Summary: Starts at the 14th Gundam Fight. A season of twelve episodes. Please Review! ***Episode 59 is UP!***
1. Emergence of the Ninja! Gundam Rose Des...

**WC101's G Gundam Season 1**   
**By Wc101**

  
**** ****

**_Authors Notes - Ever since I saw this show on Cartoon Network, I've been hooked. And finally, I've gotten up the nerve to write a series. So, Enjoy!_**   
**__**   
  


**Stalker** - Now everyone, we all know that four years ago, Domon Kasshu, led Neo-Japan to victory in the Thirteenth Gundam Fight. However, this sparked the revival of the Devil Gundam. Now that Ulube and the Devil Gundam have been destroyed, the time has come for the Fourteenth Gundam Fight, And this time, unbeknownst to Domon and the others, this fight is going to be even more strenuous on our fighters. With that said, let's get things started. Gundam Fight all set? Ready....GO! 

**Episode 50**   
"**Emergence of the Ninja. Gundam Rose destroyed!"**   
**** ****

"Mr. Kasshu! Domon, please pick up!" The radio receiver blared in the Kasshu household. A woman, no older than twenty five, walked downstairs to pick up the radio.   
"Commissioner Karato?" She asked.   
"Rain? Is your husband available?" Karato asked.   
"Of course," Rain said, and set the receiver down on the table. "Domon?" She called upstairs. Almost immediately, the tall man was standing in the living room, his red cape wrapped around his body.   
"What is it, Rain?" he asked softly. Rain held up the radio.   
"Commissioner Karato needs you, Domon." Rain said. Domon took the receiver.   
"Thanks, Rain." He said, and pressed the 'talk' button on the receiver. "Commissioner Karato?" He asked.   
"Domon! We need you to go to Earth immediately!" Karato practically yelled.   
"What for?" Domon asked.   
"The new prototype Gundam has been stolen!" He said. Domon slammed his fist down on the table, cracking it.   
"What?! Roaring Gundam?" He demanded.   
"Yes! You must come to the capital at once!" Karato said, and cut the connection. Domon set the radio down calmly, staring straight ahead. He clenched his fists, then snapped his fingers.   
"Rise Gundam!!!" He yelled.   
"Domon?" Rain asked worriedly. Domon glanced over his shoulder.   
"Don't worry, Rain. I'm a big boy." Domon said, smirking slightly. Rain smiled back, and tilted her head in. She pressed her lips against Domon's, kissing him tenderly, as if to say "I love you". Domon hugged her slightly, and left. After he left, Rain sat down at the table, staring out of the window. "Domon..."   
  
  


***   


"Are you sure?" Domon asked as he looked around the hangar where Roaring Gundam had been only hours before.   
"Who else could it be? Lizza is the only logical explanation. First, she's competing for the right to represent Neo-Japan in the Gundam Fight. That, and she seems to be missing." Karato said.   
"But why would she do it? What's her motive?" Domon asked, almost in disbelief. He had met Lizza shortly after his and Rain's wedding. The two had sparked an instant rivalry.   
"Who knows? Perhaps to prove her strength?" Karato suggested.   
"What do you want me to do?" Domon asked.   
"Go down to earth and retrieve her." Karato said simply.   
"I've made some adjustments to God Gundam." Commissioner Karato and Domon turned to look to the left, where God Gundam and the restored Shining Gundam were anchored. Dr. Kasshu was standing next to God Gundam. "I've taken Dr. Mikamura's original emotion response system, and changed it to accommodate all emotions, not just anger. And I've re-designed the mobile trace system so it should be much less strenuous on your body." He said.   
"Thanks, dad." Domon said, admiring the blaster cannon attached to the left arm of the God Gundam.   
"I took the idea from the projectile weapon system on Neo-America's Gundam Maxter." Dr. Kasshu said. Domon closed his eyes, smiling slightly as he thought about Chibodee. In turn, thoughts of Chibodee brought up thoughts of all the others. Sai Sici, Argo, George, Allenby.   
"I have to tell Rain." he said, turningto walk out.   
"You don't have to. She'll be going with you." Karato said. Domon stopped dead in his tracks.   
"What are you talking about?" Domon asked.   
"She's part of your crew, Domon." Dr. Kasshu said.   
"No." Domon said, and started walking toward God Gundam.   
"No?" Karato and Dr. Kasshu echoed.   
"That's right. Rain stays here, where it's safe." Domon said.   
"That's crazy!" Dr. Kasshu said, grabbing Domon's shoulder. Domon spun around, shaking his father's hand off violently.   
"This is MY choice, dad! She's MY wife!" he yelled.   
"Domon, you need a crew!" Karato insisted.   
"Not Rain." Domon said, and walked out of the hangar without another word.   


***   


"George!" The seventeen year old princess yelled. The sound of distress was in her voice, as if she were being chased. She ran through the dark hallway of the palace at the old city of Paris. The young knight stuck his head out from the doorway to his personal quarters and saw... nothing.   
"Maria-Louise?" He asked, and started walking down the hall way. He kept walking until he found a small note on the floor. He speared it with his fencing sword, and brought it up to his face to read it. He slid the note off of the sword, and read. Instantly, his face turned red with anger. He crushed the note. "Maria-Louise!"   


***   


Gundam Rose stopped at the entrance to the ancient palace of Versailles, his arms crossed over his chest. It was the dawn of the next day. The note had instructed him to meet here at dawn, if he ever wanted to see the princess again. "Come out!" George yelled. As fast as the human eye could blink, another Gundam was standing at the opposite end of the palace. A dead ringer for God Gundam, Roaring Gundam was Neo-Japan's newset creation. "Domon?!" George asked. No answer. Roaring Gundam just pointed down at the palace.   
"George!" A shrill voice cried. It was Maria-Lousie, shackled to the roof of the palace.   
"MARIA-LOUISE!" George yelled, and moved to rescue Maria-Lousie. Before he had taken two steps, he felt a sledge-hammer blow colide with the back of his head. George fell to a knee, seeing stars. Roaring Gundam raised it's right hand, and spoke in an almost robotic voice.   
"This hand of mine illuminates the dark." The voice said as the hand started to glow blue. "Its thunderous roar tells me to destroy you!"   
"George, no!" Maria-Louise cried.   
"Maria...." George said, trying to get to his feet.   
"Roaring Finger!" The voice yelled, and grabbed the head of Gundam Rose. "Rule one of the International Gundam Fight Regulations."   
"A Gundam with a destroyed head section is disqualified?" George asked.   
"Goodbye, George de Sand." The voice said, as the hand of Roaring Gundam jerked, destroying the head of Gundam Rose.   
"NOOO!" George yelled, getting blown out of the cockpit. Roaring Gundam grabbed Maria-Louise, and vanished as quickly as it had appeared. "Maria-Louise!" George yelled, falling to his knees. A tear fell from his eye as his shuffle crest began to glow. "I'll save you, Marie-Louise...I swear on this crest....I'll save you!!!"   
  
  
**__**

**Stalker_ - _**Everyone, it's the moment you've been waiting for. After finding his crest glowing, Domon finally makes his way to earth! His first stop? France of course! Meanwhile, five thousand miles away, trouble is brewing in the Neo-Russian camp! Next time on Mobile Fighter G Gundam, 

**"George's Counterattack! Death of the Joker!"**   
  



	2. Ascent to Earth! Death of the Joker!

Episode 51

**Stalker – **Now everyone, as we've seen so far, a woman named Lissa has stolen the new prototype Gundam from Neo-Japan, the Roaring Gundam.  Why?  We don't know.  What we do know, is that she's already succeeded in taking one member of the Shuffle Alliance out of the Gundam fight, and has taken the Princess Maria-Louise captive.  Currently, she's headed east to the ruins of old Moscow.  Her mission seems to be to take out the Shuffle Alliance.  Now let's get things started.  Gundam Fight all set, Ready?  GO!

**"Ascent to Earth.****  Death of the Joker."**

            "Gaia Crusher!" Argo yelled, as Bolt Gundam slammed its knee into the frozen tundra of Moscow.  The earth uplifted, in a path headed straight for the opposing Gundam.

            "Arghh!" The opposing pilot, Genii Manceena, yelled.  He fell to the ground, Colossal Gundam of Neo-Italy was scrapped.  "Y…your skills have improved greatly, Argo Gulskii." Genii said.

            "I try." Argo said simply, helping Genii out of his Gundam.  He detached the Mobile Trace System, and walked over to the console Nastasha was sitting at.  She looked worried.  "Nastasha?" Argo asked.  She looked up at him.

            "Gundam Rose was destroyed earlier this week," she said.

            "What?  Who would have… who _could_ have defeated George?" Argo asked.

            "Eyewitness reports state that it was… God Gundam." Nastasha said.

            "Domon?  But he wouldn't.  George is a member of the Shuffle Alliance." Argo said.

            "The Princess Maria-Lousie has been kidnapped.  God Gundam was last seen headed East…" She looked at Argo meaningfully.

            "I see… I must notify the others." Argo said, and walked silently back to his home on Earth.

            "But why do _you_ have to go, Domon?" Rain asked, begging him to stay home.  Domon held up his fist, to show her the burning insignia of the King of Hearts that blazed like a tattoo on his right hand.

            "Because I have a responsibility as a member of the Shuffle Alliance… and I have a responsibility as Neo-Japan's Gundam Fighter." He said, turning away.  "My crest wouldn't be glowing if something wasn't wrong." Domon said.

            "Then let me go with you!" She pleaded.

            "No, Rain!  I'm not gonna risk something happening to you," he said, and took Rain by the shoulders, staring into her deep blue eyes.  "Rain, I want you to stay with Dad and Prime Minister Karato." He said.

            "No, Domon!  I won't let you!" She said, throwing her arms around him, and sobbing into his shoulder.  Domon put a hand on the back of Rain's head.

            "Rain…" he began.

            "Don't Rain me, Domon!  If you don't let me go, I'll just follow you anyway…" she said, wiping her eyes on his cape.  Domon chuckled softly.

            "Okay, Rain." He said.

            "Good," she sniffled.

            "I'll tell Dad to prep Rising Gundam for descent." Domon said, and headed out the door.

            Argo was awakened by a loud explosion.  He jumped out of bed, and looked out of his small window.  The building next to his was reduced to a smoking crater.  The building that Nastasha slept in.  "NASTASHA!" He yelled, and ran outside.  He looked up to see a Gundam.

            "You…you're not…" Argo said, refusing to believe.  The familiar robotic voice came out of the Gundam.

            "Meet my little toy… Roaring Gundam!" Lissa yelled.    

            "Rise Gundam!!!" Argo yelled.  This activated Bolt Gundam, which broke out of a glacier a few miles away.  Argo jumped toward the cockpit as Bolt Gundam rocketed toward him.

            "NO!" Lissa yelled, and ran to cut Argo off.  This attempt was in vain however, as Argo made it into the cockpit and quickly activated the Mobile Trace System.

            "Who are you?!" Argo demanded.

            "My name is Lissa you fool!" She cried, and tackled Bolt Gundam to the ground.  Argo, using his brute strength, and battle experience, quickly gained the upperhand.  "You piece of filth!  I'll destroy you for what you five did to my family!" Lissa Raged.  Argo arched an eyebrow.

            "Us five?  You mean the Shuffle Alliance?" He asked.  Lissa broke away from his grasp, and crossed her arms over her chest.

            "Yes, the Shuffle Alliance.  You're Argo Gulskii… the Black Joker…correct?" She asked.  Argo held up his right hand, which was emblazoned with his Shuffle Crest.

            "You tell me, Lissa from Neo-Japan." He said.  She held up her right hand, which started to glow blue.  On her hand, however, a similar symbol was glowing.  "What?!?!" Argo asked in disbelief.

            "This hand of mine illuminates the night sky…" She began.

            "Who are you?!" Argo demanded, readying his Gravitron Hammer.

            "Its roar of thunder tells me to destroy you!" She said, her hand glowing brightly.

            "Not a chance!" Argo said, swinging his specialty technique at her.

            "Roaring Finger!" She screamed, and caught the ball in her hand.  It cut through the Gravitron Hammer like butter, and latched onto Argo's cockpit area.

            "What are you doing?!  Stop it!" Argo pleaded.

            "All will fall to the Red Joker!" She said, crushing the cockpit of Bolt Gundam.  Then… silence.  "Two down… three to go…" She looked up at the night sky, climbing out of her Gundam.  Her Mobile Trace Suit was much like Domon's, except white, with the Red circle of Japan in the middle.  "Soon, Domon…"

            "Ready, Rain?" Domon asked, once he was fully connected to the God Gundam.  Rain was undergoing the Mobile Trace sequence with her own Rising Gundam.  Once they were both in their respective Gundam's, they stepped onto the carrier.  The walls of the carrier closed around them, like a rose that was going back in time.

            "I'm ready," She said, clutching Domon's hands.  Domon nodded.

            "Launching in five… four… three… two… one… GO!" Dr. Kasshu announced.  The launch sequence was activated, and the carrier rocketed out of the Neo-Japan docking station and down toward the atmosphere of earth.  The carrier of course, kept Rain and Domon safe from the tremendous G-forces and zero-oxygen travel through space, in which they were traveling around a thousand miles per hour.  There was turbulance, however.  Domon was used to it, but Rain was screaming at the top of her lungs.

            "Rain!  Calm down!" Domon shouted.

            "We're going to crash!!!" Rain screamed.

            "Rain stop it!  This isn't like you.  You know that we're going to be fine.  You're always so calm and collected." Domon reassured her.

            "Domon!" She screamed, and clutched onto him.  He held Rain tightly, until the carrier's landing thrusters began to kick in.  Minutes later, the carrier walls retracted, and the two Gundam's stepped out.

            "Are you okay?" Domon asked.

            "I…I'm fine," Rain said, stepping out of the carrier.  "Earth… it's been four years." She said, inhaling the earthbound air.  Domon stepped out of God Gundam.

            "Yeah… last time we were here, was for the wedding." He said with a smile.  She smiled back.  "So where are we, Rain?" Domon asked.  Rain took out her GPS location pad.  

            "It looks like we're near the Azure Coast." Rain said.  Domon looked puzzled.  Rain rolled her eyes.  "Didn't you ever pay attention in global geography?  We're in southern France." She said.

            "France?  That means we're close to where George is." Domon said.

            "Possibly… hey, your hand." Rain pointed.  Domon looked down at his hand.  His shuffle crest was glowing.

            "Something must be wrong…" Domon said, jumping back into God Gundam.  "I've gotta find George." Domon said, and took off.

            "Domon wait!"  Rain yelled, taking off after him.

            "What is it?" he demanded, stopping.

            "First off, Paris is north of where we are.  You're headed east.  Second, why George?  Why not get Chibodee?  He's as strong as you are." Rain asked.

            "Cause we're already here.  Everyone one of us is strong, and Chibodee is an ocean away." Domon said, changing his direction.

            "But Domon!  You need all the help you can get!" Rain said.  Domon turned to face her again.

            "I can handle Lissa all by myself." Domon said simply.

            "You're not just dealing with her!  Or have you forgotten that she's in Roaring Gundam?" Rain asked.

            "I can handle it.  I beat Devil Gundam didn't I?" He said, and turned to leave.  Rain grabbed his wrist.

            "Now you listen to me!  You beat Devil Gundam because of your need to save ME!  You don't have that need now.  And another thing.  Roaring Gundam integrates a benign form of DG cells into its system, inducing self recovery." She said.

            "Trust me, Rain.  Have faith in me…" Domon said, then blasted off toward Paris.

**Stalker – Everyone, it's the moment you've been waiting for.  After a costly battle with Neo-Brazil's Savage Gundam, Chibodee finds himself haunted by the ghost of the person he loves most.  Meanwhile, Domon finally comes into contact with the defeated George de Sand!  And where will Roaring Gundam strike next?  Next time, on Mobile Fighter G Gundam, ****"The Red Knight's Revenge.****  A voice from the past!"**


	3. The Red Knight's Revenge! Voice from th...

****   
**** ****

**Stalker** - Now everyone. A terrible fate has taken its toll upon Neo-America's star. The man with burning fists, Chibodee Crocket! As you know, Chibodee has been an orphan almost all of his life. What does this have to do with today's episode, you ask? Let's get things started! Gundam Fight all set. Ready? GO!   
  
  


**Episode 52**   
**"The Red Knight's Revenge. Voice from the past!"**   
****   
****   
****

Night.   
The Gundam's sat dormant, safely concealed inside the carrier, as the two humans prepared to camp for the night. The man, Domon Kasshu, leaned back against the trunk of a tree, cradling the woman, Rain Kasshu, in his arms. Ironically, they both looked strikingly similar to their past selves, wearing almost identical clothes now as they did four years ago. Of course, four years ago, Domon and Rain has sat across from each other, unlike now. Domon stroked her cheek lovingly, as she slept soundly, lulled by his heartbeat.   
"See you in the morning, Rain." Domon whispered, and gently slid her into her sleeping bag, underneath the temporary onning he had constructed out of tree branches. He admired her for a moment, gazing at her beauty. Her shining auburn hair, her flawless complexion, her perfect figure. He smiled. He was the luckiest guy in the universe to have her. He kissed her forehead, and crawled inside his own sleeping bag next to her. "Night, Rain." He said, and drifted off to sleep.   


***   


A woman walked down the silent corridor, her glasses slipping slightly. She brought her hand up to adjust them, which revealed the small piece of paper in her right hand. She stopped at a large doorway, and knocked.   
"Yeah?" The man's voice was gruff from inside.   
"Another note came for you," The girl replied. Silence for a few moments, then the door opened. The man stood in the doorway, his eyes adjusting slowly to the dimly lit corridor.   
"Bunny?" He asked. She nodded, and held out the paper. The man, Chibodee Crocket, took the note, and read it aloud. 

"Oh beautiful, for spacious skies,   
for amber waves of grain,   
for purple mountain's majesty   
above the fruited plain.   
America, America. God shed his grace on thee..." 

He stopped, crumpling the note in his grasp. A small tear formed in his left eye.   
"Ch...Chibodee?" Bunny asked.   
"What kind of person would pull such a sick joke?" Chibodee demanded. Bunny laid a hand on Chibodee's chest.   
"C'mon, Chibodee. You need to get some sleep. You've had a really long day," Bunny said, leading Chibodee from the cold, unforgivingness of the doorway to the warm, sanctity of his bed.   
"Yeah.... thanks, Bunny." Chibodee said, laying down. Bunny smiled, and left the room. Chibodee put his hands behind his head, and stared up at the ceiling, reminding himself of why he was here. "I have to win this time...." He said. "I'm Neo-America's hope...Neo-America's dream..." These thoughts made him smirk. He closed his eyes, expecting to fall asleep quite easily, seeing as how exhausted he was from the day's battle. Instead, he opened his eyes and heard a soft voice.   
"Oh beautiful for spacious skies..." It sang. Chibodee sat up. There was a blue light coming from his closet.   
"Bunny? Shirley?" He called.   
"For amber waves of grain..." The voice continued. Chibodee stood up, and walked over to his closet.   
"Janet? Kath?" He opened the closet doors to see a woman. She was tall, with long blue hair that extended past her waist. It was plled back into a single long ponytail, which shone as if the sun was shining directly upon it. Chibodee nearly collapsed. The woman turned to him, smiling, and staring at him with her tear-blue eyes.   
"America, America, God shed his grace on thee..." She reached out, and touched Chibodee's cheek. Her touch seemed to spread a surge of warmth through his body, like a wave.   
"M...Mother?" He whispered.   
"Chibodee... you've grown up." The woman whispered in an almost heavenly voice. Chibodee chuckled lightly. "You've become the star I always knew you could be," she said. Tears were running down Chibodee's face as she touched him.   
"Mom....It's really you," he said, and wrapped his arms around.... nothing. The figure of his mother vanished, leaving him alone in the dark room. "No...NO!!!" He yelled. He squeezed his eyes shut, and clenched his fists. The door to his bedroom opened. The four girls, in their nightgowns of course. They had heard something coming from Chibodee's room. Chibodee was crouched near the closet, remembering what had taken place earlier that day.   


***   


_"Come on, Jorge! I've had better challenges in my dreams!" Chibodee yelled. He was hopping up and down inside of Gundam Maxter, in boxing mode. He had barely even broken a sweat._   
_ "Do not taunt me, Neo-America's Chibodee Crocket. Queen of Spades!" Jorge Gamus, Neo-Brazil's Gundam fighter, responded. Chibodee growled deeply. Why did HE have to be the Queen of Spades?_   
_ "Soon Neo-America will show the galaxy the beauty of the dream! Too bad you won't be around to see it," Chibodee said, and drew back his fist. "Bursting! Machine Gun! PUNCH!!!" He screamed, releasing his special techniqueat Jorge. All ten seperate blasts rocked through the body of Neo-Brazil's Savage Gundam. It fell to the ground, but lifted its head up. He glared at Chibodee, his eyes glowing red._   
_ "Mark my words, Chibodee Crocket. Your arrogance and bloodlust will be punished! The spirit of Jorge Gamus will assure it!"_   
__ __

_***_   
__ __

Could this be what he meant? Could the spirit of Jorge Gamus be causing this hallucination? "Chibodee..." It was Shirly. She stepped forward from the other girls, and put her hands on Chibodee's back. He was sweating profusely. "Are you all right?" She asked. Chibodee spun around, shrugging Shirly's hands off. "Chibodee?" She asked. He glared at her, a glint of hate in his eyes. He shrugged past them, and quickly pulled his clothes on. He turned to walk out of the bedroom. One of the girls jumped in front of the door.   
"Chibodee, wait..." Janet begged. Chibodee pushed her out of the way violently. "Ah! Chibodee!" Janet cried. Chibodee stared at them for a moment, then left without a word.   


***   


Morning.   
Domon had been awake since dawn, doing various little chores. Cleaning up camp, packing all the sleeping supplies inside Rising Gundam's cockpit. And of course, to see the Earthern sun rise. Domon repleaced his custom made sword in its sheath, and made his way over to Rain's sleeping bag. "Rain, time to get up." he said, shaking her gently.   
No response.   
Domon rolled his eyes, and unzipped the sleeping bag to find... nothing. "What?!" He grabbed Rain's head. It was a dummy. There was a note attached to the forehead of the dummy. Domon read it.   
  
"Bonjour, Monsieur Domon.   
I'll be frank. If you ever want to see Mademoiselle Rain   
again, you'll meet me at the palace withing the day. Do   
not bring your Gundam.   
Au Revoir" 

Domon crushed the note in his hand, then looked at the dummy. There was a rose in its mouth. "George..."   


***   


Chibodee walked the streets of downtown Manhattan alone. Night was just settling in, and all of the "troublesome" people were coming out. Home sweet home. He kept his head down, walking down the grimy streets, and only heard a few mutterings of "Is that Chibodee Crocket?". He walked into a local tavern, and sat down at the bar.   
"What'll it be, Chib?" The bartender asked. Chibodee chuckled. He couldn't escape his appearence.   
"Weiser." Chibodee said gruffly. The bartender nodded, and handed him a bottle. Chibodee opened it, and took a long drink as someone sat down next to him.   
"Drowning your sorrows?" It was a womans voice. Chibodee turned his head to see a woman, perhaps twenty years old, sitting next to him. She wasn't that tall, maybe five foot six or seven. She had long black hair, and a flawless complexion. Her eyes though, are what drew Chibodee in. They were dark, shadowy eyes, beaming of a mysterious glint. She was wearing tight blue denim pants and a red tube top. "Hm?" She prodded. Chibodee smirked, and turned back to his drink.   
"What's it to ya, kid?" Chibodee asked, taking another drink. The girl put her hands behind her head and leaned back against the counter.   
"Just wondering why the great Chibodee Crocket is drinking in a run-down place like this." The girl asked, and grabbed Chibodee's bottle, taking a long drink, then giving it back to him.   
"How old are you, kid?" Chibodee asked, taking his drink back. The girl smirked.   
"What's it to ya?" She asked. Chibodee smiled. :What say we get out of here and go somewhere a bit more...private?" The girl suggested. Chibodee thought for a few moments, then tossed a couple of dollars to the bartender.   
"Lead the way." He said, and followed her out.   


***   


The double doors of the palace opened. Portaits of the former kings of France adorned the walls of the palace. Most notably of course, Louis XIV. "George!!!" Domon yelled.   
"Ah, Domon Kasshu." An elegant voice said.   
"Come out George! Release Rain!" Domon demanded. A light appeared at the end of a long hallway. George was standing there, holding the tip of his sword against Rain's throat. "Rain!" Domon yelled, and started running toward them.   
"Stop right there, Domon Kasshu! One more move and I cut her throat!" George announced.   
  
  


**Stalker** - Everyone, it's the moment you've been waiting for. Who is the mysterious woman befriending Chibodee, and what will happen to Rain under the honorable hands of George de Sand? Next time, on Mobile Fighter G Gundam. **"Deadly Beauty! Forge an Alliance!"**


	4. Deadly Beauty! Forge an Alliance!

**Stalker** - Now everyone, A few terrible transpirings have taken place recently that should have a great effect on the upcoming Gundam Fight. First, we know that a woman named Lissa has stolen Neo-Japan's new Roaring Gundam. We also know that George de Sand, after being defeated by Lissa, has taken Rain captive. And lastly, we know that Chibodee has been having strange dreams about his mother. What could possibly happen next? Let's get things started. Gundam fight all set? Ready....GO!   
  
  


**Episode 53**   
**"Deadly Beauty! Forge an Alliance!"**

  
  
  
  


"George....why are you doing this?" Domon asked pleadingly, as to not provoke George to do anything to Rain. The knight snorted, and slowly replaced his sword in its sheath.   
"You humiliated me, Domon Kasshu. An act that shall never be forgiven." George stated.   
"What are you talking about?" Domon demanded.   
"Enough of your voice! I disgraced the de Sand family... I dis graced all of Neo-France. All because of you!" George yelled. Domon raised one of his eyebrows questioningly.   
"What did I do?" He asked.   
"Return the Princess Maria-Louise to Neo-France, or the excecution will commence." George said simple. Domon's eyes went wide.   
"Excecution?!?! George, you can't be serious!" Domon shouted.   
"You have twenty four hours, Domon Kasshu." George said, then vanished along with Rain.   
"George! Rain!!!" Domon screamed. George looked on from a secure location deep inside the catacombs of the palace. Rain was also with him, chained to a bedpost.   
"I'm sorry for this inconvenience, mademoiselle. I have no intention of executing you. That would go against everything I stand for as a knight." George said calmly.   
"Then why are you doing this?!" Rain demanded, struggling against the handcuffs.   
"Because Domon will be sure to release the princess if he believes your life to be at risk." George said, drawing his sword.   
"Domon didn't touch Maria-Lousie! We just got here yesterday!" Rain insisted.   
"Ah, so you're in on it too?" George chuckled lightly. "One week ago, Gundam Rose was destroyed by your 'Roaring Finger' technique. That same day, Maria-Louise went missing. Coincidence? I think not." George said.   
"George, listen to me! You know Domon! He'd never do anything that cruel, especially not to one of his closest friends!" Rain pleaded. George looked away and folded his arms.   
"Be that as it may, my mind is made up, Mademoiselle." George said, and walked out of the small room in silence.   


  


*** 

  
  
  
  


"It's not much, but it gets the job done." The girl said. She was referring to her home, and she was right. It really wasn't much. Not much better than where Chibodee himself had grown up after the circus incident.   
"Mind if I sit down?" Chibodee asked.   
"Go ahead. I didn't bring you all the way back here so you could stand." The girl said with a wink. Chibodee smirked.   
"Well what _did_ you bring me back here for?" Chibodee asked, and sat down in an old reclining chair. The girl giggled, and sat down in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She laid her head down on Chibodee's shoulder.   
"What do you think, silly?" She whispered seductively, and licked his earlobe. Chibodee shuddered. The girl smiled, and stodd up. She turned her head. "I'm gonna go change into something a bit more comfortable." She blew him a kiss, and walked into her bedroom, swaying her hips slightly.   


  


*** 

  
  


"Hm," George commented. It was dawn. He picked up the small note that was taped onto his door. Raymonds handiwork, no doubt. But what was so important that he'd leave a note? He opened the envelope, and read the letter.   


"George.... If you ever want to see me again, please come to Neo-Tokyo with the rest of the Shuffle Alliance. And don't forget Domon Kasshu."   
-Maria Louise 

George's expression was emotionless. Was this a trick? He was disquallified from the Gundam Fight, but that didn't mean he couldn't repair Gundam Rose. "I'm telling you..." George looked over his shoulder. Rain had awakened. George looked into her eyes. Would she lie to him? "Domon would never do something like this... What you saw was Roaring Gundam. The new prototype Gundam that was stolen from Neo-Japan." Rain said. George turned.   
"Stolen?" Was all the French Knight could get out of his mouth before the walls imploded around him. A giant metallic hand reched inside.   
"George de Sand of Neo-France! I hearby challenge you to a Gundam Fight Match!" It was Domon. George chuckled, and uncuffed Rain. He jumped up out to the top of the palace.   
"I would love to fight you, Domon Kasshu. Unfortunately...." He pointed his sword toward the pile of wrekage that was Gundam Rose. "I had a little encounter with Roaring Gundam." George said.   
"What? You've come into contact with Lissa?" Domon asked.   
"Unfortunately, so it seems. She's the one who kidnapped Maria-Louise." George said.   
"If she can take you out..." Domon started.   
"She informed me that I'll need to sojourn to Neo-Tokyo with the rest of the Shuffle Alliance to get her back." George said. Domon nodded, and held out his fist. The King of Hearts symbol shone brightly.   
"And I have to defeat her, and return the Roaring Gundam to Neo-Japan." Domon said. George held out his own hand. The Jack of Diamonds sumbol also began shining.   
"Together, we'll defeat Lissa, and the Roaring Gundam!" They said simultaneously.   


***   


  


The girl struted out of her bedroom seductively. Her hair was down, and she was wearing what looked to be a black almost see through nightgown. Chibodee was a bit stunned, to say the least. "What's the matter, Chibodee? See something you like?" The girl asked.   
"What's your name, anyway?" Chibodee asked, staring at her chest.   
"Call me Melissa." The girl whispered, pulling out two wine glasses, and a bottle of red wine. She opened the bottle, and poured two glasses. She offered him a glass. He took it. "To tonight." She whispered, and clinked her glass against his   
"Indeed." Chibodee said, and took a long drink. Melissa smirked.   
"How do ya feel?" She asked. Her voice seemed to be coming from a long way away. The echo wasn't normal either.   
"Wha...?" He asked, feeling almost dizzy.   
"Sleep tight. You'll need it." Melissa said, and slammed her elbow into the back of Chibodee's head. He fell forward, unconsious. Melissa stood up, and spoke to no one. "I love being a woman." She giggled girlishly, and walked back into her room to proceed with her plan.   
  
  


**Stalker** - Everyone, it's the moment you've been waiting for. While in Neo-Denmark to visit Cecil, Sai Sici's Dragon Gundam is stolen by pirates from Neo-Taiwan! And what terrible fate will befall Chibodee at the hands of this new Femme Fatale, Melissa? Is there a connection between her and the Roaring Gundam? Next time, on Mobile Fighter G Gundam,   


**"Vengeful Daughter, Rescue Dragon Gundam!"**


	5. Vengeful Daughter! Rescue Dragon Gundam...

**Stalker** - Well now, everyone. It seems as if we have quite a story developing over the fourteenth Gundam Fight so far. Almost as if trouble follows one, Domon Kasshu. George has forged an alliance with Domon, to travel to Neo-Tokyo and stamp out the Roaring Gundam, which was stolen by Lissa. And of course, to rescue the Princess Maria Louise. Meanwhile, Chibodee Crocket has fallen into a dangerous situation with this Melissa character. What new piece of the puzzle will we find out today? Let's get things started! Gundam Fight all set? Ready... GO!   


**Episode 54**   
**"Vengeful Daughter! Rescue Dragon Gundam!"**   
****

  
****

The boy sat cross-legged, coming down into the Earth's atmosphere. The walls of the carrier rocked around him, but he was too deep in his meditation to notice anything. "The Earth is at a stand still... yet the flow of the spirit world never ceases." He said. A montior flickered on in the cockpit of Dragon Gundam. The boy, Sai Sici, opened one eye. "Hm?"   
"We are engaging the landing thrusters, Sai Sici. Touchdown in Neo-Denmark in two minutes." Zui-sen informed him. Sai Sici smiled. After four years, he was finally going to get to see Cecile again.   
"Sai Sici?" It was Kaii-une.   
"Yes?" Sai Sici replied.   
"Don't let your heart dictate over your mind. Don't forget the reason you're on Earth in the first place." Kaii-une said.   
"I know, I know. To resurect the Shoau-Lin temple. Seeing Cecile is a happy by-product." Sai Sici replied.   
"Even so. Remember, the fighters you faced four years ago are here in this tournament as well. Including Mr. Domon." Kaii-une said. Sai Sici smirked, and whispered softly.   
"This time, I won't lose to you, bro." He said. Suddenly, the thrusters on the carrier stopped. He had landed. The walls of the carrier retracted. Strange, he hadn't even felt the landing.   
"Sai!" A soft voice cried. He looked down. Standing on a nearby dock, was a man and a woman. The man, Hans Holgar, held the woman, Cecile, by the shoulders. Sai Sici opened the cockpit of Dragon Gundam, and leapt out. He landed smoothly on the ground, and stood up tall. In the four years that had passed, not much had changed about him. He had gotten a bit taller, and his voice a bit deeper, but nothing else noticable.   
"Cecile..." He said, almost in shock. Cecile broke free of her brother's grasp, and ran forward, wrapping her arms around Sai Sici, and pressing her face into his shoulder. She was crying softly. "Don't cry, Cecile..." Sai Sici said warmly.   
"I'm just so happy to see you..." She sniffled. Sai Sici just smiled, and hugged her back.   
"Come, Zui-szen. Let's leave them alone right now." Kaii-une said. Zui-szen nodded, and began to walk away, leaving Sai Sici and Cecile with only each other.   


***   


Chibodee awoke groggily. He could only back out blurs of colors, but he was sure he saw another person in the room with him. "Ugh... where am I?" He asked. Something connected hard with his cheek, sending a searing pain through him. "Oww!!!"   
"Don't talk." A female voice said.   
"Shirly? Janet?" He asked blindly. As his eyes began to adjust, he finally recognized the figure standing in front of him. "Melissa?" He asked.   
"No. Just Lissa." She turned to glare at him. "Lissa Ishikawa." she said. Chibodee rolled his eyes.   
"Am I supposed to car...." He stopped. His mind flashed back to what happened four years earlier.   


**FLASHBACK**   
**** ****

_"Citizens of the universe... I am the great ruler, Ulube Ishikawa. It is known to everyone that Neo-Japan has in its grasp the right to rule the universe. Therefor, I am giving the first order from our nation. I hereby call for the complete elimination of the Gundam fight. No need to worry, this only means that Neo-Japan will have the right to rule eternally... there will no longer be any need to compete for world control with games like the Gindam Fight."_   
__ __

**END FLASHBACK**   
**** ****

Ishikawa.   
Ulube.   
Lissa.   
"Are you the daughter of..." He began. She clenched her fist, causing something to tighten around Chibodee's body. Squeezing the air out of him. He tried to see what it was, but he was too weak to make sense out of anything he saw.   
"Yes. My father is... was... Ulube Ishikawa." Lissa said.   
"What do you...want?" Chibodee asked, relaxing his muscles to decrease the pressure on his body. Lissa sauntered up to him, and leaned her face close to his, smirking.   
"It's quite simple, really." She leaned her face in closer, so that hers and Chibodee's were only a few centimeters apart. "Revenge." She whispered coldly, and punched him as hard as she could in the face. Chibodee groaned in pain.   
"Stop it!" He cried out.   
"Why should I?! What you did to my family is unforgivable! UNFORGIVABLE!" She cried, and began punching him even harder. Chibodee was helpess. The contraption that was encircling him kept his arms pinned tightly against his sides.   
"R...R...Rise Gundam Maxter!" He managed to cry out.   
"Call your precious Gundam. It won't make a difference. Not in Neo-Tokyo." Lissa said. Chibodee smirked. Showed how little she knew about Gundams. Gundam Maxter monitored Chibodee's location at all times. As soon as his crew found out he was missing, they'd fly Gundam Maxter straight to this compound. However, he wasn't about to tell Lissa this. He had to play the part.   
"Neo-Tokyo?! How did we get to Neo-Tokyo!?!?" Chibodee exclaimed.   
"It was easy. Two days of non-stop travel in Roaring Gundam." Lissa said.   
"Roaring Gundam?" Chibodee asked. Lissa nodded, and pointed up. Chibodee arched his neck to see a large Gundam was high above him. The device that hed him in place was the Gundam's hand.   
"Don't worry, Chibodee. Your friends should show up any day now." Lissa said confidently. She gazed down at her left hand. Then at her right. "Three of them anyway."   
"How do you know?" Chibodee asked.   
"Because I sent George a letter. The rest of the Shuffle Alliance will show up as soon as possible to rescue her." Lissa pointed at another bed, on which Maria-Louise was shackled and unconscious.   
"Why are you doing this, huh? We did what we had to do to save the Earth." Chibodee said.   
"Be that as it may, you killed my father. An act that will never be forgiven!" She screamed, then calmed somewhat. "Tell me, Queen of Spades, did you know that there are six members of the Shuffle Alliance?" Lissa asked.   
"No way. There are five. Domon, Sai Sici, Argo, George, and myself." Chibodee said.   
"On contraire, Chibodee. You've got the King of Hearts, the Queen of Spades, the Jack of Diamonds, the Ace of Clubs, and the Black Joker... but tell me... what's a deck of cards with only one joker?" Lissa asked.   
"Whay are you getting at?" Chobodee asked. Lissa leaned in close, and whispered in his ear.   
"I'm the sixth member." She said. Chibodee reeled back in disbelief. "Sleep tight." She said, and punched him hard in the temple. He fell unconscious imediately. Lissa turned, and jumped back into the cockpit of Roaring Gundam. "Come to me, Domon Kassu..."   


  


***   


"Hurry up, you idiot!" A gruff voice cried. Sai Sici opened his eyes tiredly. He was sleeping in a rool, with Cecile sound asleep in the bed next to him. The voice intrigued him. it wasn't Zui-szen, or Kaii-une. And it certainly wasn't Hans. He looked through a window, to see a ship that looked surprisingly like Gorby Two, or Argo Gulskii's ship. He watched silently as about twenty men began todrag a large object out of the hangar. The large red dot was unmistakable. "Dragon Gundam!" Sai Sici cried, and ran outside.   
"Hurry!!" One of the men cried, spotting Sai Sici. He jumped into the cockpit of Dragon Gundam.   
"Oh no!" Sai Sici cried. Dragon Gundam stopped up, and looked down at Sai Sici. One of its hands lunged forward, and grabbed him tightly.   
"Our boss will give us a bonus if we bring you in as well!" the pilot said.   
"Who...are you...guys?!" Sai Sici gasped.   
"Compliments of Neo-Taiwan." The pilot said, and squeezed tighter.   
"Rose Hurricane!" A voice yelled. Out of no where, thousands of small red particles surrounded Dragon Gundam, which caused the pilot to let go of Sai Sici.   
"Ahh!" He cried as he fell. A large hand broke his fall. "Huh?"   
"Don't worry Sai Sici. The boys will handle this." It was Rain. She carried him to a safe spectator spot a few hundred yards away.   
"Sis?" Sai Sici asked, still a bit confused.   
"Yep. It's me." Rain said, and focused on the battle at hand. Dragon Gundam was being held in a torrent of hurricane energy. A few seconds later, another Gundam stepped into view. It was God Gundam.   
"People like you never learn. Thievery never pays off in the long run." Domon said.   
"Bro?" Sai Sici asked. Domon heard through Rising Gundam's radio.   
"Nice to see you again, Sai Sici.." Domon said, then turned to face the helpless Dragon Gundam. "Those who try and steal from others have no fighting spirit. It's impossible for someone like you to defeat me!" He yelled.   
"D...Domon Kasshu..." The pirate sputtered.   
"That's right! Now here I go! This hand of mine is burning red! It's loud roar tells me to defeat you!" Domon cried.   
"St...stay back!" The pirate begged.   
"Explosive! God! Finger!" He yelled, and shoved his hand into the cockpit of Dragon Gundam. "Surrender...or die."   


***   


"A band of raiders from Neo-Taiwan..." Domon said as the four of them, Rain, Domon, George, and Sai Sici, watched the police cruiser carry off the prisoners. Sai Sici turned to Domon.   
"Hey bro? How is it that you showed up just as they were making their move?" He asked.   
"We were heading to Neo-Russia, but then got a call from Zui-szen and Kaii-une. They said that there had been sightings of thieves in Neo-Denmark, which you were in. We figured we should pick you up first." Domon said.   
"Yeah. But now we still have to collect Argo and Chibodee." George said.   
"Where are we going?" Sai Sici asked. Rain explained the whole story about Lissa and the Roaring Gundam to him. Sai Sici smirked when she was finished. "Count me in. I owe you guys one for saving me." Domon chuckled.   
"Great. We'll need all the help we can get. Next stop? Neo-Russia!"   
  
  


**Stalker** - Everyone, it's the moment you've been waiting for. In the frozen tundra of Neo-Russia, Domon and the others find the wrekage of the Neo-Russian camp and the remains of Bolt Gundam! With no sigh of Argo or Nastasha, they have no choice but to move on to Neo-Tokyo, where unbeknownst to them, Chibodee is being held prisoner! But... who else will Domon find when he arrives in Neo-Japan? Next time, on Mobile Fighter G Gundam,   


**"Noble Cause, Roaring Gundam!"**

  
  



	6. Noble Cause! Roaring Gundam!

**Stalker** - Now everyone, A revelation has recently revealed itself to us. It seems that Lissa, the young woman that hijacked Roaring Gundam from Neo Japan, is none other than the daughter of Ulube Ishikawa, the man who four years earlier, resurected the Dark Gundam and nearly took control of the Earth. What plans does Lissa have in store for Chibodee? Let's get things started! Gundam Fight all set? Ready.... GO!   
  
  


**Episode 55**   
**"Noble Cause! Roaring Gundam!"**   
**** **__**

_ "Domon! Who are you kidding? Fight alone? What a joke! As long as you keep thinking at that level, you'll never beat me." Schwarz said._   
_ "What's that?!" Domon demanded._   
_ "People like you who don't take advice verbally, need to be taught physically." Schwarz said, clenching his gloved fist tightly. Domon got into a fighting stance, ready to take him on._   
_ "I'll fight to the end!" He proclaimed._   
_ "I like that resolve. Let me take this opportunity to introduce you to my new partner!" Schwarz said, and jumped down to his platform.___

"Ahhh!" Domon sat straight up, breathing heavily. He looked around quickly, trying to figure out where he was. His fears evaporated quickly. A dream. He had been dreaming about Kyoji...Schwarz... before their fight in the last tournament. Laying around him, were the sleeping bodies of his friends. George. Raymond. Sai Sici. Zuisen and Keiune must have been piloting the carrier that Commisioner Karato had sent down to transport Domon to Neo-Japan. And of course...   
"Hm? Domon?" It was Rain. She sat up next to him, and placed one of her small, delicate hands on Domon's chest. "Are you okay?" She asked. Her crystal blue eyes seemed to sparkle even in the dark. Domon sighed, and placed one his hands on hers.   
"I'm fine, Rain... just bad dreams..." Domon said nonchalantly. Rain knew better. She knew better than anyone, that Domon never admitted to being hurt, worried, or scared. She squeezed his hand.   
"What about?" She asked, and laid her head on his shoulder. Domon smiled slightly, and slid his arm around her waist. She was beautiful.   
"Kyoji..." He said softly, then let his voice trail off. Rain knew how emotional this subject was for Domon. Schwarz. Kyoji. However Domon referred to him. She brushed a hand over Domon's cheek.   
"Domon... you know that the past can only hurt you... Just look at what the future holds. As of now, you're the champion of the Gundam Fight. Gundam of Gundams. You have some of the best friends in the world..." She said, looking around at George and Sai Sici. "And... we have each other." She said, smiling up at him. "And after all this fighting is over... we can go back to Neo-Japan... and start a family." Rain said. Domon looked down at her face. Even now, after four years of marriage, they had never once talked about children. He smiled.   
"Yeah.... maybe we'll do that, Rain... As long as I have you..." Domon began. Rain cut him off by holding up a single finger. She smiled, her pearly white teeth gleaming in the dark.   
"You'll always have me, Domon. I love you." Rain said, and pressed her lips against Domon's softly. Domon sighed, and kissed her back for a few seconds, before breaking the kiss. He stroked her hair gently.   
"I love you too..." Domon said, and went back to sleep, with Rain's head lying against his chest.   


***   


"Bro!!!" A shrill voice cried. Domon shout out of his sleeping bag like a canon, expecting a fight. He frowned when all he saw was Sai Sici looking up at him. He folded his arms.   
"What is it, Sai Sici?" Domon asked, relaxing his muscles slightly. Sai Sici grabbed his wrist, and pulled him outside, where the temperature must have been twenty below zero. It was Neo-Russia, all right. Gundam Rose landed a few feet away from Domon. George pointed north. Domon looked, then his jaw dropped. There, a few hundred yards away, stood the wrekage of the Neo-Russian compound, and the remains of Bolt Gundam. Domon stared, unbelieving.   
"There appears to be no sign of Monsieur Argo or Madem Nastasha." he said. Domon looked down. _She_ was here. or had been here. There was no other viable explination. "However... the note left by Lissa states for us to be in Neo-Tokyo by tomorrow afternoon. Which means..." George began. Domon knew what he was getting at, and finished his sentence.   
"Which means that we don't have any time to go all the way to Neo-America to get Chibodee." Domon said. Sai Sici sighed. It was going to be a hard fight without Chibodee and Argo. "We'll pull through guys. We can't ever give up hope." Domon said, and climbed back aboard the ship.   


(Eighteen Hours Later)   


The ship touched down in the heart of Neo-Tokyo. The hatch of the ship blew open, and the seven passengers stepped out. Domon took a deep breath as he looked over the serene landscape of Tokyo. "Now what?" Sai Sici asked, scratching his head. George withdrew his sword, and swiped at the air.   
"Now we find Maria-Louise!" He proclaimed, and raised his hand. "Let's go, Gundam Rose!" A loud churning was heard as the Gundam detached itself from the main body of the carrier ship. The recently rebuilt Napolean-like head of Gundam Rose shone brightly, and rocketed toward George. He jumped up, and landed in the cockpit. Sai Sici nodded, and closed his eyes. He jumped into the air, seemingly in meditation.   
"Dragon Gundam!" He called. In a blur of yellow, green, and red, Dragon Gundam made its presence known. Domon raised his hand, and snapped his fingers.   
"Rise God Gundam!!!" He yelled. The carrier ship began to smoke, then blew apart as the Gundam of Gundams was activated. Domon jumped inside as the skin tight layer of black latex covered his body. The mobile trace system of course. The red circle was emblazened on his chest, which left no confusion as to which nation he represented. "Ready guys?" He asked, flexing. Sai Sici fired up his thrusters.   
"Let's do it, bro!" He said. George gripped his sword with both hands.   
"I too, am ready." He said. Domon smirked.   
"Gundam Fight ready.... GO!"   


***   


Chibodee awoke, almost painfully. His mouth was dry. His muscles ached. And he was beyond hungry. A sudden burst of adrenaline ran through him as he remembered where he was. He struggled against his restraints, but to no avail. He sighed, and relaxed his muscles, wondering what was going to happen next, until he heard a loud crash outside. He arched one eyebrow, and looked out the window. Roaring Gundam was fighting.... No. Impossible. Nobel Gundam? "Allenby...?" He whispered. He was hallucinating. There was no reason for Allenby to be in Neo-Japan. He had to get up. There was no way that he, Chibodee Crocket, could be a hostage. The crest on his hand began to glow. He started flexing, pushing against his restraints. They didn't budge.   
"I will grasp my dream..." He whispered to himself. A bright light shone around him. The familiar voice of his mother filled his head.   
"Do it, Chibodee..."   
"HrrrraaaaaAAAHHHHH!" Chibodee groaned as the metallic bracers snapped. Any normal human would have collapsed, but this was Chibodee Crocket. The Queen of Spades. He made his way up to the window. "G... Gundam Maxter! Initiate the Mobile Trace System!" He said, wondering if the girls had made it here yet. He got his answer as a nearby building exploded, and Gundam Maxter flew out. Chibodee leapt out of the window, and into the cockpit, all the time watching the raging battle between Lissa and Allenby. He stopped cold when Lissa raised her right arm. The hand was glowing blue.   
"This hand of mine illuminates the night sky!" She crowed.   
"Oh no you don't!" Allenby challenged, and flew straight at her, She was vulnerable.   
"NOOO!!!!" Chibodee cried, and shot toward them.   
  


**Stalker** - Everyone, it's the moment you've been waiting for. After Chibodee draws Lissa's attention away from Allenby, he reveals to us a startling secret! Will Domon and the others find the three warriors before it's too late? Next time, on Mobile Fighter G Gundam!   


**"Secret Admiration! Rescue Allenby!"**


	7. Secret Admiration! Rescue Allenby!

  


**Stalker** - Well now, everyone. Today, we shall unravel one of the mysteries that has woven itself into the fabric of our story thus far. Why is the beautiful Neo-Swedish fighter in Neo-Japan? More importantly, why is Chibodee acting so strangely? And where are the rest of the Shuffle Alliance when you need them?! Gah! This job annoys me sometimes! I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TOO! ~Leaves~ 

Dahlia - ~Flies up to where Stalker once stood. A cricket chirps in the background~ Well, that was unexpected... ~Turns to face the audiance~ Let me introduce myself. My name is Dahlia Kearsly. I'm the one that helps this wonderful author with all of his masterpieces of writing. And I do a very good job, if I do say- 

Wc101 - ~Gives Dahlia a stern glare~ We're two minutes past schedule, Dahlia. Introduce the fic! 

Dahlia - Hmph. Fine. While I go talk to Stalker, all of you try to enjoy this fic. ~Clears her throat~ Gundam Fight all set?! Ready....GO!   


**Episode 56**   
**"Secret Admiration! Rescue Allenby!"**   
****   
****   
****

"Mon Dieu, how big a city is this?" The French knight asked as the four Gundams, That is, Dragon, Rose, God, and Rising, trudged through the city. Sai Sici, Domon, George, and Rain were spread out over the city, searching for god knows what.   
"Does anyone even know what we're looking for?" Rain asked, turning the head of Rising Gundam toward Domon. George sighed, and ran a hand through his long red hair.   
"Is my beloved Princess to be found no where in this acursed city?!" He demanded, slaming his fist into the side of an abandoned building.   
"Chill out George!" The King of Hearts said. "Lissa will show herself soon enough.... she's a lot of things, but she's not a coward." he said. Sai Sici grinned broadly.   
"Sounds like your old sweet heart, bro." He said. Domon blushed instantly.   
"What do you mean?" Domon asked.   
"Don't try to fool us, bro. We all know you had a thing for Allenby." The Ace of Clubs said. Rain crossed her arms over her chest.   
"Is that a fact?" Rain asked, staring at Domon. He put his arms out pleadingly.   
"You're gonna believe _him_ over your own husband?! Sheesh!" He said, exhasperated. Before the others could laugh, they were shadowed by a large object flying overhead. A flash of red, a flash of blue. But that was all that was needed.   
"Gundam Maxter?" George asked.   


***   


"NOOOO!!!!" Chibodee screamed, and leapt toward Roaring Gundam. He went as fast as he could, unknowingly flying over Domon and the others. The crushing force of the mobile trace system was excrutiatingly painful on his injured chest, but he didn't care. He only had one objective: Save Allenby.   
"Roaring Finger!!!" Lissa screamed, and thrusted her hand out at Allenby.   
"Ahh!" Allenby screamed. Chibodee jumped infront of Allenby. Lissa's hand connected with Chibodee's left arm, which ripped it completely off. Both Allenby and Lissa jumped back in surprise.   
"Where did _you_ come from?!" Lissa demanded. Allenby gasped.   
"Y...you're not Domon!" Allenby said. Chibodee groaned.   
"S....Smart girl..." He said, clutching the area where his left arm was.   
"Chibodee? What are you doing here?" Allenby asked. She knealt down, trying to comfort Chibodee.   
"Little miss world domination drugged me... what are you doing here?" He countered.   
"A few weeks ago, we got a report that Bolt Gundam had been destroyed. I thought something bad might be coming up, and I wanted to meet up with Domon. Because...." She trailed off.   
"Because? Because why?" Chibodee asked, even though he already knew the answer.   
"Because I-" Allenby was cut off when Lissa jumped toward them.   
"You'll both pay!" She crowed.   
"Allenby! Get out of here, I'll take care of this scum." Chibodee declared.   
"Are you insane? You've only got one arm!" Allenby pointed out.   
"I can take her! Get out!" He demanded.   
"Why should I?" Allenby retorted.   
"..."   
"Well?"   
"..."   
"WELL?!"   
"Because I don't want anything to happen to you..." Chibodee said.   
"What are you saying?" Allenby asked, staring at him. Chibodee gritted his teeth, cursing himself for what he was about to do. He stood up, and drew back his right arm.   
"Gonetsu....Machinegun....PUNCH!" He yelled, and thrusted his fist forward. Straight at Allenby.   
"Ya!!!" She cried in surprise, and jumped out of the way. The ten seperate blasts rocketed straight toward Lissa. She raised her arms and smirked. She caught two of the blasts, and threw them back at Chibodee.   
"You think these puny attacks will stop me?! FOOL!" She screamed.   
"Hold it right there, Lissa!" A voice cried out. Lissa smirked, and turned her attention away from Chibodee.   
"We meet at last, Domon Kasshu." She said darkly.   
"What have you done to Chibodee?" He asked, then nodded at Rain. She rushed forward, and knealt down beside Chibodee.   
"You're going to be fine, Chibodee." Rain said reassuringly.   
"H...How's Allenby?" Chibodee asked. Rain looked. Allenby was standing behind Domon, ready to fight.   
"He was really starting to bore me." Lissa said, pointedly ignoring Chibodee and Rain. George stepped forward, and helped Rain pick up Gundam Maxter. They lifted him back behind Domon, and laid him down.   
"Perhaps you should stay with him, Madem Rain." George said. Rain nodded.   
"Are you responsible for the destruction in Neo-Russia?" Domon asked. Lissa shrugged.   
"Did I get rid of a weakling? Yes. But talk is cheap." She said, and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, she released the hyper mode of the Roaring Gundam.   
"You sick monster!" Domon yelled.   
"I see your emotions are controlling you, Domon Kasshu." She folded her arms over her chest. "My father was ambitious, I'll give you that. But he saw what humanity truly is." She pointed at him. "A plague upon this universe. A virus that must be contained. And now, through this Gundam, my fathers dream will become a reality!" She said sternly. Domon raised an eyebrow.   
"Who was your father?" He asked. She chuckled.   
"I don't believe we've ever formally met, have we? So allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lissa. Lissa Ishikawa."   


***   


Dr. Kasshu adjusted his glasses slightly as he was finally called before the United Colony Federation in Neo-Japan. Two representatives from every colony were present. Dr. Kasshu was impressed with his work to perfect the Gundam Fight International Regulations, to prevent any future coup de tas, in the case of the 13th tournament.   
"Ladies and Gentlemen." He began, clearing his throat. "It was obvious that the Gundam Fight system needed to be revised after the last Gundam Fight. I think you'll find that this new system is much more effective than the old tournament." The lights in the room went out, and a large hologram appeared in the center of the room. Two columns appeared. One was titled WGL and the other, IGL. "As you can see, the computer has randomly selected every participant in the Gundam Fight, and placed them into wither the WGL, or World Gundam League, or the IGL, or International Gundam League." He said. The hologram flickered, and the picture changed. Two sets of brackets came up. "Every fighter will fight Thirty Gundam Fight Matches against different opponents. The top eight Gundams from each league will go a special tournament. In the tournament, there will be four Intra-league preliminary matches, which will stem into intra-league quarter final matches. The winners from the quarter finals will face off in the final Intra-league semi-final match. This will leave one WGL Gundam and one IGL Gundam to face off in the finals. Please note, that this tournament does not decide the Gundam of Gundams. The winner of this tournament will share joint control of the Colony Federation along with the winner of the Battle Royal." He said, as the picture changed again. A large Hexagon appeared, with rising platforms at each corner, and one in the middle.   
"The top seven Gundams, three from the IGL, and three from the WGL, along with the champion of last years battle royal, will face off in this final battle royal. The tournament and Battle Royal are seperate events. Losing in the tournament does not affect a Gundam's chances for participation in the battle royal." He said, as the delegates began to whisper amongst themselves. "The ring is simple. It's made with the hardest metal known to man, Cacheen. It's completely flat, and encircled with beam ropes. The last standing Gundam will share joint control with the tournament winner. Should the same Gundam win the tournament and Battle Royal, then the runner up in the tournament shall shall assume joint control." He said. The hologram dissapeared, and the lights came on. Dr. Kasshu was sweating. He wanted feedback. Good or bad. He couldn't stand silence. One of the delegates from Neo-America stood up.   
"On behalf of Neo-America, I supposrt the idea. However, a two-rule system won't work. What we need, is a three rule system." She said.   
"And how do you propose we do that?" One of the French delegates asked.   
"Simple. Take the remaining two or three members from the semi-finals, three if the loser in the finals doesn't assume any joint control, and pit them in a finall Gundam Fight Match, or Triangle Match. The last Gundam standing will be the third power in the triumvirate." she said.   
"Splendid! Consider the proposition to include the trimvirate clause!" Prime Minister Karato said.   
"Allow us to vote." the Neo-Hong Kong orrator said. Having sole rule of the universe, the two Neo-Japan delegates could not vote. Dr. Kasshu and Prime Minister Karato stood up and left the deliberation chamber.   
  
  


**Stalker** - Everyone, it's the moment you've been waiting for. The battle between the remaining members of the Shuffle Alliance and Lissa Ishikawa is about to begin! And what's this? Who has arrived on the scene in Bolt Gundam? Could it be Argo? Next time, on Mobile Fighter G Gundam,   


**"Return of Bolt Gundam! Battle for Earth begins!"**


	8. Return of Bolt Gundam! Battle for Earth...

  


**Stalker** - Well now, everyone. Fate it seems, has dealt us an interesting hand in this most recent Gundam Fight. At this very moment, the United Colony Federation is ratifying a new system that will change the Gundam Fight tournament forever. How will this new system affect Domon and the others, who are getting ready to fight Lissa Ishikawa and Roaring Gundam? Let's get things started! Gundam Fight all set? Ready....GO!   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Episode 57**   
**"Return of Bolt Gundam! Battle for Earth Begins!"**

  
  
  


"Ishikawa!?" Domon exclaimed. Lissa stepped out of her cockpit and smirked.   
"But that would make her the daughter of..." George began.   
"Impossible. Ulube didn't have any children." Domon said.   
"Domon..." A weak voice said. It was Chibodee. "It's the truth... look in her eyes," He said. Domon looked at her again. Chibodee was right. He saw the same kind of ambition in Lissa's eyes that he so clearly remembered seeing in Ulube's eyes. It scared him.   
"By all means, attack whenever you're ready." Lissa said.   
"Hey, ah, Domon?" Allenby asked.   
"Yeah? What is it, Allenby?" He answered.   
"Where's Argo?" Allenby asked. Domon looked down.   
"Gone." He said sadly.   
"Gone? Whaddya mean gone?" Allenby demanded.   
"I mean that he's dead, Allenby! Lissa killed him!"" The King of Hearts yelled. Allenby didn't respond.   
"So this is the monster who kidnapped Miss Maria-Louise!" George yelled, withdrawing his sword.   
"George, you can't win on your own..." Domon began. Lissa cut him off.   
"Nonsense, Domon Kasshu. Let the Jack of Diamonds come." She held out her hand. Lying unconscious in the plam of the Roaring Gundam, was Maria-Louise.   
"Princess!" George cried, and leapt toward Roaring Gundam. Lissa grinned evilly.   
"What a fool," She muttered, and seemed to vanish in midair. She reappeared behind the French Warrior.   
"George! Look out!" Chibodee yelled. But it was too late. Lissa delivered a bone crushing punch to the back of Georg's neck. He fell limp, unconscious instantly.   
"No one does that to a member of the Shuffle Alliance!" Sai Sici cried. He jumped into the air.   
"Sai Sici, wait!" Domon begged.   
"Shin! Ryuseii! Kochoken!!!" He chanted. Two large butterfly like wings surrounded him. The carried him up to the clouds, then hurled him back down toward Lissa. She held her arms out, and caught Sai Sici's leg as he came down. The momentum carried them back. However, Lissa was unscathed.   
"Nice try." She whispered, and tore the leg off of Dragon Gundam with a sickening thud. She did the same to the other leg.   
"Sai Sici!" Allenby cried. She rushed forward to join the fight.   
"Why won't anyone listen to me?! Allenby!" Domon yelled.   
"Nobel....Hula hoop!" Allenby yelled, and threw a golden ring at Lissa. She caught itm and it began to glow black in her grasp. She gripped it with both hands, and seperated it so that it was just a long black whip.   
"Good night, little girl." Lissa said, and cracked the whip forward. The end of it wrapped around Allenby's neck. Lissa jerked her hand, choking the life out of Allenby.   
"A....Allenby!!!" Chibodee groaned. He pulled himself to his feet.   
"Chibodee, you need to rest..." Rain said.   
"I have to...help...her..." Chibodee said, and made his way over to Allenby as quickly as he could. Lissa spotted him.   
"You again? I thought I wore you out last time... No matter." She said, and released Allenby. She twisted her wrist, causing the whip to wrap around Chibodee's ankle. She jerked, which sent him to the ground. Chibodee groaned in pain.   
"Chibodee!" Domon cried. Yet still, Chibodee refused to stay silent. He pulled himself to his feet once more.   
"Back off, Chibodee!" Allenby said. She was on her knees, getting concerned for Chibodee as well. Chibodee looked over at her. The very sight of her made him smile. Beautiful.   
"Don't worry about me, Allenby..." Chibodee said, and turned back to Lissa. "You listen to me, Lissa Ishikawa. I can deal... even accept you beating the five of us. The Shuffle Alliance. I can deal with defeat. Being beaten is nothing new to me..." He shot a sideways glance at Domon. "But when you hurt a woman... especially _that_ woman... Well, it's not acceptable." Chibodee said. Domon was amazed. He had never seen Chibodee act this way before.   
"Chibodee's energy is increasing..." Rain pointed out.   
"You can do what you want to this body... but it won't matter. I cannot.... and will not.... LOSE! I will not allow you to hurt someone that I love!" Chibodee yelled, as Gundam Maxter began to glow, and transformed into its boxing mode.   
"Love is an emotion for the weak." Lissa commented with a smirk. Chibodee drew back his fist.   
"Gonetsu! Machinegun! PUNCH!" Chibodee screamed. The blasts rocketed out of his fist, and toward Lissa. She held out a hand.   
"Roaring Vortex!" She cried. A black void seemed to form out of thin air. It swallowed up all of Chibodee's blasts. "My turn..." She said, and threw her own punch at Chibodee. The blast rocked his weak body, and sent him to the ground. Domon stepped forward. He looked around. George, unconscious. Chibodee, hurt. Allenby, trying to help Chibodee. Sai Sici, immobile. Rain, trying to stay out of the way. Argo.... gone. Lissa folded her arms over her chest. "At long last, Domon Kasshu." Lissa said. "At last, I get my chance to kill you. King of Hearts!" She cried. Domon stood his ground.   
"All you are is a bully, Lissa. A child that throws a fit when she doesn't get what she wants. What you've done to the people I care about is unforgivable." Domon said.   
"What do you plan to do?" She asked.   
"I'll defeat you. Just like I defeated your father." Domon said. Lissa grinned.   
"Do you think it's possible? Can you?" Lissa asked.   
"I beat your father, didn't I?" Domon asked.   
"Yes, that's right. But my father made a crutial error when he judged you. He thought that by taking away Rain, that it would hinder your fighting skills, when in fact, the opposite happened. You won because you had something to fight for. This time, you don't have that luxury." Lissa said.   
"We'll see about that." Domon said, releasing the hypermode of God Gundam. He held up his hand. The King of Hearts crest burned brightly. "This hand of mine is burning red!" Lissa copied Domon's movements, holding up her own hand. The Red Joker crest burned just as brightly.   
"This hand of mine illuminates the night sky!" Lissa yelled.   
"Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory!" Domon continued.   
"Its cry of thunder tells me to defeat you!" Lissa cried. Both of their hands began glowing. Domon's red, and Lissa's blue. They leapt at each other, crying out their attack names simultaneously.   
"Explosive! God! FINGER!!!"   
"Roaring FINGER!!!"   
Domon and Lissa thrusted their hands forward, their fingers interlocking. Both of them put all of their strength into the attack, though neither was gaining the advantage.   
"You can't win!" Lissa cried, pushing forward slightly.   
"D...don't give up...bro..." It was Sai Sici.   
"Stay strong..." George.   
"For all of us..." It was Chibodee. He was sitting up slightly, as Allenby cradled his head in her arms.   
"I believe in you, Domon..." Rain...   
"This is for you, Rain.... for all of you...." Domon whispered, and pushed back. He grabbed his sword with his left hand. "God Slash!" He cried out, and plunged the sword into Lissa's stomach.   
"Hugh..." Lissa stuttered, and gradually, released her grasp on Domon. Domon stepped back, never taking her eyes off of Lissa.   
"Lissa Ishikawa. You've shamed your family along with all of Neo-Japan. You've kidnapped Maria-Louise...." He glanced at George, who was cradling Maria-Louise in his arms. "Kidnapped Chibodee...." He glanced at Chibodee. He had fainted, and was being cradled by Allenby. "And.... And killed Argo!" Domon yelled. He drew his hands back. "This is for all the people that you've hurt! All the lives you've destroyed! Sekiha!!!" He yelled.   
"No! You can't!" Lissa pleaded. Domon stared at her with cold, unforgiving eyes.   
"It's too late. You will never be forgiven!" He said.   
"Can you live with this? Taking a young woman's life?!" She sounded like a scared littel girl. Not a murderer.   
"Tenkyouken!" Domon yelled, and thrusted his hands forward. The blast rocked through Roaring Gundam, destroying it. Lissa fell limp. Just then, a large metallic hand reached down, and picked up Lissa. "What the..."   
"What, did I miss the fun?" It was....Argo. Domon stared at him in shock, as he clenched his hand, ending Lissa's life.   


***   


"So she didn't kill you?" George asked. It was later that night. The small group of people were gathered around a large campfire, with the notable exceptions of Allenby and Chibodee. Argo shook his head.   
"No. After she hit me, I just laid there not moving until she left. After she was gone, I made my way to the nearest city I could fine. Our government repaired the Gundam, and I've been searching for Lissa ever since." He said.   
"What about Nastasha?" Rain asked. Argo looked down at his feet. Rain bit her bottom lip, and put a hand on Argo's shoulder. "I'm sorry..."   
"Don't be." Argo said quickly. "It's not your fault... her, where's Chibodee?" Argo asked.   
"Resting. I think Allenby went to check on him." Domon said.   


***   


Allenby sat with her legs folded, next to Chibodee's sleeping body. A thousand thoughts were running through her head What had Chibodee meant? Why do I care? Did he mean what I thought he meant? If he did, what do I say?"   
"Ugn... my head..." Chibodee said as he opened his eyes slowly. Allenby looked at him.   
"It's about time." Allenby said.   
"Huh? Allenby? Is that you?" Chibodee asked, rubbing his head.   
"Who else?" She said, and stood up. She held her hand out to Chibodee. He took it, and immediately realized that she was still in her mobile trace suit, as was he. She pulled him to his feet.   
"What are you doing here?" He asked, his eyes blinking madly, trying not to look over her body.   
"I wanted to talk to you about earlier..." She started. Chibodee held up a hand.   
"Don't bother. You don't owe me anything." He said, leaning against the side of a Gundam.   
"I never said I did. I just want to know what you meant." She asked.   
"About what?" Chibodee asked. Allenby growled.   
"You know what!" She prodded. Chibodee shrugged, and moved to walk away. Allenby grabbed his arm. He turned to stare at her. When his eyes met hers, he closed them quickly. "Chibodee.... tell me." She begged. He opened his eyes again, and looked at her. He sighed.   
"It doesn't matter..." He said softly.   
"Tell me." She insisted.   
"It doesn't matter, Allenby..." He said again.   
"Why not?" She asked.   
"Because you have a thing for Domon." Chibodee said. Allenby chuckled.   
"Chibodee... that was a long time ago. It's in the past." Allenby said.   
"Sure..." Chibodee said.   
"Look, I'm telling you the truth. Domon and I are just friends. Besides, he's got Rain." Allenby said.   
"Seems like everyone has somebody... Domon has Rain, George has Maria-Louise, Sai Sici has Cecile, Argo has...had...Nastasha...." Chibodee said, trailing off.   
"What about your girls?" Allenby asked.   
"Are you crazy? If I started a relationship with any one of them, they'd end up killing each other. Besides, they like me for what I represent, not the mad inside..." Chibodee said. Allenby sighed.   
"I'm in the same boat. There are so many guys back home who want me as their girlfriend... but the only man I've ever wanted was out of reach," She said. Chibodee smirked.   
"That's how I feel now." He looked into her eyes meaningfully. She smirked slightly.   
"It's not the same..." She said.   
"Why?" He asked, slightly confused. She leaned over, and whispered in Chibodee's ear.   
"I'm not out of reach..." She said softly, and kissed his ear lightly. Chibodee jerked back in surprise.   
"Allenby..." he said.   
"Chibodee..." She whispered, staring into his eyes.   
"Are you serious?" he asked.   
"Chibodee....look. I could only involve myself with a man who's strength I respect. Both emotionally and physically. I've always respected you physically.... and today.... emotionally. I don't want to lose what's right here in front of me. Besides, I'm not getting any younger." She said.   
"Allenby, it doesn't matter how young you are. Ever since I saw you fight Domon in the tournament four years ago, not a day has gone by where I haven't wished you were mine." He said. She smiled, and leaned back against his chest.   
"Well, you have me..." She whispered, and fell asleep in his arms."   
  


**Stalker** - Everyone, it's the moment you've been waiting for. The tournament is less than a week away, and the members of the Shuffle Alliance are approaching their 30th match under the new Gundam Fight regulations. Under these new regulations, one fight can decide a fighters fate! Next time, on Mobile Fighter G Gundam. 

**"Tournament Approaches! Rise Shining Gundam!"**


	9. Tournament approaches Rise Shining Gund...

  


**Stalker** - Well now everyone. Lissa Ishikawa has been defeated, but our story is far from over. The day after we last saw the others, they all parted ways, resuming their own Gundam Fights for their respective nations. Now it's come down to this. A week before the final tournament is sceduled to commence, and we have two matches left. Chibodee Crocket will be facing Neo-Arabia's Suud Gundam. And Domon Kasshu will be squaring off against Neo-Australia's Outback Gundam. Now let's get things started! Gundam Fight all set? Ready....GO!   


**Episode 58**   
**"Tournament approaches! Rise Shining Gundam!"**   
****   
****   
****

Chibodee stood at the top of Gundam Maxter's shoulder, with his arms crossed over his chest. He started tapping his fingers against his bicep. Allenby, who was standing right next to him, put a hand on his shoulder.   
"He'll be here." She said reassuringly. Chibodee looked at her with one eye, and smiled slightly. It had been ten months since the encounter with Lissa. Even now, at the final stage of the Gundam Fight, he'd only lost one of the twenty nine matches he's had. And the one loss.... was to Domon Kasshu. Chibodee shook his head. His match with Domon had been the day after Lissa was destroyed. He was still injured. But the order came none the less, and Domon had beaten him easily. Now though, he was awaiting his final opponent. Neo-Arabia's Suud Gundam.   
"He'd better. I've been waiting here for an hour." Chibodee said. No sooner were the words out of his mouth, the sand under their feet began to rumble. Suud Gundam appeared, rising up from the sand. "It's about time." Chibodee said, smirking.   
"Enough formalities..." The fighter, surprisingly female, said. "Gundam Fight....stand by."   
"Ready?" Chibodee asked. Allenby gave him a kiss on the cheek, and somersaulted onto the ground to watch the fight.   
"GO!" The two Gundams rushed at each other, fists drawn back. Suud Gundam dissapeared from sight at the last second. Chibodee jerked back in surprise.   
"Where did she go?!" He demanded. A few seconds later, something slammed into the back of his head. "Argh! Where is she?!" Chibodee demanded, falling headfirst into the sand. He pushed himself to his feet, only to be kicked in the chest. He flew backward, landing in the sand.   
"What's the matter? Can't see me? Fighter from Neo-America?" She crowed, and began pummeling him from different directions.   
"Aaah! Fight me....fairly!" Chibodee screamed.   
"Look hard, Chibodee." Allenby instructed.   
"What do you think I'm doing, Allenby!!!" Chibodee yelled, struggling to get up.   
"No, I mean look REALLY hard!" Allenby coached. Chibodee lifted his head up and squinted. Sure enough, he saw it. Nothing major, just a small ripple in the air. But it was enough. Chibodee smirked. He leapt to his feet, and drew back his fist.   
"Burning Punch!" He yelled, and thrusted his fist forward. He punched right through Suud Gundam's cockpit. It flickered back into view, not moving. "Yeah, I can see you." Chibodee said, smirking. "Huh?" The girl's eyes began to glow crimson red. She began laughing madly as the Gundam sank into the sand.   
"This is only the beginning, Chibodee Crocket!!! Yahahahaha!!!" She cried hysterically as Suud Gundam dissapeared from sight.   
"Chibodee?" Allenby asked, as she put her hands on Chibodee's shoulders. "What was that?"   
"I wish I could tell you..." He shhok his head, clearing his mind. "No. Come on, Allenby. We've gotta get to Tokyo. The tournament is starting soon." He said, and took off in his Gundam. Allenby hesistated, and looked back at the sand. She sighed, then took off after Chibodee.   


***   


"Hurry up, mate! Haul out ya Gundam!" The Australian Fighter goaded. Domon smirked. This man was a bigger fool than he thought. He raised his hand, and snapped his fingers.   
"Rise God Gundam!" He yelled. Nothing. "Gundam?" He said, and shot a glance at Rain. She typed away at a keypad for a few moments, before a loud explosion was heard. Domon watched in horror as pieces of his Gundam rained downward from the sky. "What....happened...?" Domon asked in semi-shock.   
"A malfunction in the voice recognition sequence.... If I didn't know better, I'd say it was sabotaged." Rain said, continuing to type away at a keypad.   
"What do we do now?" Domon asked, looking over at Rain.   
"Rain Mikamura." She said, and opened up a direct link between her and the Neo-Japan colony. Commissioner Karato's face graced the screen.   
"Rain? What is it? What's the matter?" He asked.   
"There's been a malfunction in God Gundam. It's unusable." Rain said.   
"WHAT?!" Karato demanded, his face turning red.   
"Don't worry," Another voice said, and another figure stepped into view. It was Dr. Kasshu.   
"Dad? What do you mean, 'Don't worry'? I don't have a Gundam!" Domon exclaimed.   
"I didn't want to do this.... but it seems that this is our only option. Your new Gundam shall be arriving shortly." Dr. Kasshu said, and cut the transmission. Rain smirked. Domon looked at her, still clueless. True to his word, a Rose-like capsule settled in the Australian outback about two hours later. Domon was still puzzled.   
"Rain, what's going on?" He asked.   
"Think about it, Domon. If God Gundam was gone, what Gundam would you use?" Rain asked. Domon was still confused. Rain rolled her eyes, and activated the carrier walls. They began to retract, which revealed the Gundam inside.   
"Sh...Shining Gundam? How?!" Domon demanded. Rain smiled.   
"Our intelligence and recon team recovered the Shining Gundam in the Guiana Highlands after you made the switch to God Gundam. They fixed it." Rain said. Domon smiled, and snapped his fingers.   
"Rise Shining Gundam!" he called. The Gundam stood up, and propelled itself in Domon's direction. "Core lander!" Domon cried. The small blusih transport device shot out, and scooped Domon up. It situated itself into the back of Shinign Gundam, and propelled Domon into the cockpit. "I've missed you, Shining Gundam." He said as the Mobile Trace suit covered his body.   
"That's more like it, Domon Kasshu!" The fighter from Neo-Australia cheered, and leapt into his own Gundam.   
"Gundam fight, stand by." Domon said.   
"Ready???" The australian fighter asked eagerly.   
"GO!" Domon cried, and ran striaght at Outback Gundam. The Australian drew back, and punched Domon square in the chest. "AUGH!" Domon cried as he flew back.   
"Haha! Once I beat the great Domon Kasshu, everyone will know the name Ruocco Carrygon!" The australian boasted. As Domon pulled himself to his feet, the words of Schwarz Bruder ran through his head.   
"Keep a serene state of mind, Domon. Then you'll release the true Super Mode." It had been a long time since he had done this, but tried anyway. He closed his eyes, and focused. The moment he saw the drop of water, he knew he had done it. His shoulder guards lifted. His wrist and ankle guards retracted. Golden appendages on his head stuck out.   
"What's that?!" Ruocco demanded.   
"This hand of mine glows with an awesome power!" Domon opened his eyes. "Its burning grip tells me to defeat you!" Domon said, his right hand started to glow bright white. "Here I go! SHINING FINGER!!!" he yelled, and dashed forward, grabbing the head of Outback Gundam.   
"Don't do it, mate!" Ruocco begged.   
"Now, heat end!" Domon yelled, and crushed the head of Outback Gundam. The Super Mode faded. He turned back to Rain. "Come, Rain. We have to get to Tokyo."   
  


**Stalker** - Everyone, it's the moment you've been waiting for. The matches are set, and the tournament is set to begin! Who will emerge as the Gundam of Gundams? Next time, on Mobile Fighter G Gundam! 

**"Preliminary Matches Begin! Move on, Shuffle Alliance!"**


	10. Preliminary Matches begin! Move on, Shu...

**Stalker** – Well now, everyone.  It seems that all of our fighters have arrived here in Neo-Japan for the final battle.  Today, the first preliminary matches will commence.  In the World Gundam League conference, the matches will be as follows:  Match One – Neo America's Gundam Maxter vs. Neo Vietnam's Tao Gundam.  Match Two – Neo Denmark's Mermaid Gundam vs. Neo India's Cobra Gundam.  Match Three – Neo Sweden's Nobel Gundam vs. Neo Portugal's Jester Gundam.  Match Four – Neo Russia's Bolt Gundam vs. Neo Korea's Volcano Gundam.  In the International Gundam League, the matches will be as follows:  Match One -  Neo Germany's Hammer Gundam vs. Neo Norway's Viking Gundam.  Match Two – Neo China's Dragon Gundam vs. Neo Kashmir's Gundam Eagle.  Match Three – Neo Japan's Shining Gundam vs. Neo Spain's Matador Gundam.  Match Four – Neo France's Gundam Rose vs. Neo Italy's Gundam Charge.  Now let's get things started!  Gundam Fight Final Battle all set?  Ready… GO!

Episode 59 

**"Preliminary Matches begin.  Move on, Shuffle Alliance!"**

              "It feels strange, doesn't it?" Rain asked.  Domon glanced over at her, and sipped his coffee slowly.

              "What do you mean?" He asked.  They were sitting at a corner café in downtown Tokyo, waiting for the dawn of the Gundam Fight Final Match.

              "You know, the start of the tournament this year compared to the thirteenth tournament.  It seems too calm…" Rain said.

              "Don't be silly, Rain.  Everything's going to be fine."  Domon said as two petite hands covered his eyes.

              "Guess who?" A familiar voice said.  Domon smiled slightly.

              "Hey, Allenby." Domon said.  Allenby giggled cutely, and released him.

              "Hey Japanese." Another voice said.  Domon looked over, and arched an eyebrow.

              "What are you doing here, Chibodee?" he asked.  Allenby rolled her eyes.

              "He's here for the tournament.  Just like you and me."  She said, and sat on Chibodee's lap, wrapping one arm around his shoulders.  

              "Together?" Rain asked suspiciously.

              "Mmhmm."  Allenby said.  Domon looked back and forth between them, like he couldn't quite grasp it.

              "Well… Congrats, I suppose." He said, standing up.

              "Where're you going?" Allenby asked.  Domon looked down at her.

              "It's almost time for the first match."  He said.  Rain opened up her laptop, and punched in a few lines of text.  She looked over it for a few minutes, then spoke.

              "The first match is Gundam Maxter vs. Tao Gundam of Neo Vietnam." she said.

               "Shouldn't you be getting ready, Chibodee?" Domon asked.  Chibodee shrugged.

              "I've got it under control.  I'm not afraid of this loser from Neo Vietnam." He said.  Domon smirked.

              "Funny… you said the same thing about me four years ago." Domon said with a slight smirk.  Allenby giggled, and slapped Chibodee's arm playfully.

              "Now what have I told you about undermining the competition?" She scolded.

              "Yes, _mother_." Chibodee said, rolling his eyes.  He stood up.

              "Fine.  I guess I'll just go talk to someone else.  I'll bet George is free…" She pouted, and stalked off.  Chibodee rolled his eyes again, and went after her.

              "Allenby, come on!"  He pleaded, then turned his head toward Domon and Rain.  "I'll catch you later, Japanese!  So long, Rain!" He called.  He waved, and ran off after Allenby.

              "Were we ever like that?" Rain asked.  Domon shook his head.

              "Our love is deeper than that.  They're children, playing at love."  He said.

              "I wouldn't go that far, Domon…" She said, watching Chibodee run after Allenby.

              "Think what you want.  Now come on, I want to train a little before my match later today." Domon said, and began to walk away.  Rain nodded, and followed him.

              "Hello to everyone on Earth, as well as the people up on the colonies!  My name is Ida Takalot, and I'll be providing you all with up to the minute updates during the entirety of the Fourteenth Quadrennial Gundam Fight Final Match!  Including the match that will kick off the tournament, which is scheduled to begin in just a few minutes." The announcer said, waving her microphone in the air in front of her.

              "The tournament's beginning match up is between two top ranked World Gundam League contenders!  Gundam Maxter, representing Neo America, and piloted by the great Chibodee Crocket, and by chance, bearer of the Queen of Spades shuffle crest!  His opponent, Tao Gundam, representing Neo Vietnam, a newcomer to the world of Gundam Fights, Hamura Kui!" Ida said.  The image of Prime Minister Karato appeared in the sky, reflecting off the barrier.

              "I would like to welcome you all to the beginning of the Fourteenth Gundam Fight!  We shall take great pleasure in seeing who will rise as champion!  Now let's get this match started.  Gundam Fight!" He announced.

              "Ready…" Chibodee said.

              "GO!" Hamura yelled, and lunged at Chibodee.  Chibodee smirked, as his fighting knuckles covered his hands.

              "Amateur…"  He said, and thrust his arms out.  "Cyclone Punch!" he yelled, and punched the air with his left hand.  His fist caught Tao Gundam's head.  It fell to the ground.  "Fights over." Chibodee said nonchalantly, and turned away.  True to his word, Tao Gundam lay there, unmoving.

              "Hey Domon?  You better come look at this." Rain said, staring at her lap top.  She pressed a few keys.  Domon snorted, and rolled over in bed, pressing Rain against a wall.

              "What for?" he asked irritably.

              "I've been watching some of today's matches… Chibodee, Allenby, Sai Sici, Argo, and George all won their matches in less than one minute.  It took you fifteen." Rain said.  Domon shrugged.

              "It'll be different when they stop fighting second rate Gundams, and have some decent competition." Domon said, and turned on the television.

              "…And here it is, ladies and gentlemen.  The complete quarter final match ups!  Tomorrow, Neo America's Gundam Maxter will face off against Neo Denmark's Mermaid Gundam!  Following this match, will be the much anticipated rematch between Neo Russia's Bolt Gundam and Neo Sweden's Nobel Gundam.  Then in the afternoon, Neo Germany's Hammer Gundam will face Neo China's Dragon Gundam.  In the last match of the day, Neo Japan's Shining Gundam will fight Neo France's Gundam Rose."  Rain grabbed the remote, and shut the TV off.

              "What was that for?" Domon asked.

              "It's just this atmosphere… after what happened last time, I can't bear to think what I'd do if something happened to you and I didn't get one last night with you…" She said, and buried her face in his chest, sobbing quietly.

              "Rain…" Domon said, putting an arm around her back.  "Okay… Tonight is ours then." He said.  She looked up at him, and smiled.

              "Thank you, Domon…" she said, and kissed him.  Domon kissed her back, a little surprised at Rain's aggressiveness.  She pushed him backwards gently, so that they were lying horizontally.  Rain was still on top, and replaced her hand on his chest.

              "Rain…?" Domon asked.

              "Yes Domon?" Rain said, looking down at him.

              "You seem… different today." Domon said, rubbing her bare arms.  She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

              "Like?" She asked.

              "I love _you_" He answered.  She smiled, and kissed him again.

              The next morning, Domon woke up naturally to the sun shining in his eyes from the window.  He rolled over, and immediately knew that something was wrong.  Rain's yellow tiara was lying on the bed next to him.  Rain herself was no where in sight.  "Rain?"  He asked, sitting up.  No answer.  Domon pulled his cape on, grabbed the sword that Schwarz had given him years earlier, and left the room hurridly.

**Stalker** – Everyone, it's the moment you've been waiting for.  The quarter finals in the Gundam Fight tournament are set to commence!  And where exactly has Rain disappeared to?  And even worse, the Neo Japanese government has discovered some irregular energy levels coming from downtown Tokyo!  Could Lissa still be alive?  Next time, on Mobile Fighter G Gundam,

**"Search for Rain!  Domon vs. Master Asia!"**


End file.
